Mission: Elavan
by High On Mariah84
Summary: Liz likes Avan, but doesn't know how to get him. Can her friends Ariana, Mariah, and Wala get them together?     Cowritten by LizGilliesFanForever!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! It's Mariah again! This is my second story, but this time im cowritting it with one of my best friends on here, LizGilliesFanForever! Love you! Yes, we're both in it (Mariah and Wala). We thought it would make the story a teeny bit better!:D But here it is!:D**

Liz's POV

I was walking off set texting Leon, telling him to come over for dinner and bring Avan with him. I didn't ask Avan myself because I was, well, you know- okay! I was too shy! So, here's the deal, I'm too shy to ask him myself because I've had a crush on him since the day I met him, and I NEVER stop thinking about him, it annoys me sometimes...yes, I enjoy it at certain times.

So, your probably thinking, 'oh Liz, go ask him out!' but, I can't, he doesn't seem interested in me. Plus, I personally think guys should make the first move! And I think he likes Vic, they always act all lovey around eachother, and you know that painfull feeling in your heart, it feels like someone stabbed you repeatedly, yeah, that feeling, thats what I feel when I see him and Vic together! I don't want to seem so desperate, but, I think I love him..sshh! I'm an actress right? I can pull this off...I hope.

Avan Pov

So, Leon just texted me saying Liz invited us both over at hers for dinner- yes! Although, I wonder why she didnt just ask me herself, anyways, I'm so happy now, and I probably will be for the rest of the day. God, Liz is just so gorgeous, and really beautiful! I'm not sure if this is love at first sight, but it certainly isn't some little crush.

So, I'm acting like I'm interested in Victoria, and don't worry, Vic is in on my little plan to get Liz jealous, does this seem evil? But, I'll feel really stupid if she doesn't even like me, pshh, she probably doesn't like me, doesn't seem like it. So, I tell Vic everything! We're really really close friends in case you never knew.

Ariana POV

You know what I hate? When a girl (Liz) thinks a guy (Avan) doesn't like her, when he really does. And then the guy (Avan) also thinks the girl (Liz) doesn't like him (Avan). You see those hints, well they like eachother, and they just don't know, so watch, in about a week, they'll be together! I know Liz will never admit her feelings to him, but she told me! Well, we tell eachother everything, and I kind of already knew she liked him... she just always talked about him! But I know Avan's little plan, I overheard him and Victoria talking about it one day, hehe. But I'm SO not going to be the one to tell her! 

Vic's POV

I love getting people together! I really want Avan and Liz to date, they make such a cute couple! Most people think I like Avan, but I don't. I mean he's hot and all, but I don't like dating cast members for one. Now, all I need to do is find the perfect outfit that Avan can wear for a dinner, I'm glad Liz invited him over, I hope she likes him though, I want somethig good to come out of mine and Avan's plan, plus his first cousin, Wala, yeah, shes in on this, I love her!

Ariana's POV

So, my I'm with Mariah right now, Liz and I know her, she's our close friend and we'd do anything for her.

"So, Wala's in on this?" I asked Mariah, while we were sitting on my bed in my room. Mariah nodded, "Then call her over, tell her the adress, I never really met her, since you guys just moved to L.A."

"Sure," Mariah texted her, "Okay, she said she'll be here, as soon as she finds the right house." Mariah said five minutes later.

"Kay, kay!" I said doodling on a paper waiting for Vic to text me back, we were just talking about random stuff, and she told me that shes helping Avan pick out clothes for when he goes over to Liz's house! Vic actually has a really good taste in style and it would help if Liz thinks hes looking hot tonight.

The doorbell rang about three minutes later and Mariah and I went down to open it, to be greeted by Wala, Mariah's best friend.

"Hey, so, your Wala? Right?" I asked Wala, and she nodded.

"Yup, thats me!" Wala said overly excited, "I just can't believe its you! But, I can used to it."

"Cool, Mariah introdoced you to Liz though right?" I asked, because I remember Mariah telling me they did while I recorded a song.

"Yes, I did," Mariah said, "She met her, when Liz was with Avaaaan," Mariah said smiling widely, "Although, Wala kind of introduced me to Avan, and Avan introduced Wala to Liz."

"Yes, since Avan is my cousin, I've been trying to hook him up with someone, I know Victoria and Matt because on my last visit here, they were all like best friends. I got to know them and hes my favorite cousin, so I love him, and I always wanted him and Vic to start dating, but just before Victorious started, he showed me poctures of him and his on screen romance, Liz, and I totally forgot about trying to get him with Vic, and I already knew Mariah, and she told me she KNEW this Liz chick, so we've been planning ro get them together, and I'm really siked that your going to help us!" Wala said laughing a bit at the end. I led them up to my room, as we were sitting on the couch and we just talked about our past and normal things. When we got to our room, we decided to call Leon and ask him whats happening.

"Hey Leon, do you know whats happening with them yet? Is he there?" i asked him with the 2 girls bouncing excitedly waiting for and answer. "Yeah, he's here. Are you and Mariah coming soon?" He asked. "Yeah we're coming, and Wala, Avan's cousin is coming too!" Mariah jumped in. "Awesome. Well, their getting all romanticy over here, so hurry up!" He said in a hushed tone. I hung up quickly and started putting on my shoes.

Wala's POV

This is so awesome! I'm actually at Ariana Grande's house! AND I get to help her, my best friend, ad other people from the actual Victorious show hook up my cousin! How much more lucky could I get? Mariah snapped me out of my thoughts, "Come on Wala! We're going to Liz's house now!" I quickly ran down the stairs with her and hopped into Ari's car.

It didn't take long to get to Liz's house, she lives on pretty much the next street! We got out and i practically jumped to the door in excitement.

Liz opened the door and Mariah screamed, "LIZ!" and gave her the biggest hug I think I've ever seen! "I havent seen you in forever!" she said. "I know! And you," She started, pointing at me," Are Wala are'nt you?" I nodded. "You look so different from when I first met you!" She said giving me hug. "Well, come in before paparazzi sees us!"

We walked in the house, and it was huge! It had a big open space with a flat screen and a bunch of couches and chairs, and a beautiful kitchen! Ariana and Liz led us to the dining room where Avan, Victoria, Leon, and Matt were sitting.

A chair beside Avan was pulled out, so i bet Liz was sitting by him! "Wala, so good you decided to grace me with your presence today. You got to Hollywood this morning and I havent seen you at all since then!" Avan said as Mariah and I sat down in the seats across from him and Liz who just sat down.

"Well Im sorry, Cali is amazing! How can you not go out all day!" I said defensivly. Everyone laughed and everyone started to put food on their plate. 

Mariah's POV

"I hope you guys are having fun in L.A," Leon said sitting down, "What did you do so far?"

"Well, first we met up with Ari's parents," I started, "Then, they dropped us off at the mall, and we went shopping and bought lots of new things, then I went to Ari's and, I forgot, Wala where did you go?"

"Oh," Wala said, "I went over to Avan's parents house to tell them I'm here, and for them to tell Avan, then Mariah texted me saying she wanted me to come over to Ariana's house and I got to meet her better, and now we're here." She finished off.

"Well, you guys are going to be living the dream here!" Matt said taking another bite from his food.

"Okay, so, I guess you'll be sleeping at mine?" Avan asked Wala.

"Yeah, I guess," Wala said, "If its okay with you!" She quickly added. Shes really noce, thats how I see her, and all our friends too, but she always gets mad when we call her nice for some reason.

"What, of course I don't mind," Avan said smiling at her, "Your my cousin, I don't care if you sleep at my house, its no biggie!" She nodded and smiled at him.

"Your so sweet," Liz said giggling, and I did not miss the way Avan looked at her, "Oh, and Mariah, where are you sleeping?" Liz asked pointing at me.

"Well, I was thinking, since you Ari live so close, and I can't decide which one to choose, I'll just keep changing who I'll sleepover with!" I replied lookig at Liz and Ari.

"I'm fine with that!" Ariana said and we all looked at Liz for an answer and she just nodded, she seemed to be in her own world.

Liz's POV 

I'm glad that Mariah and Wala are here and everything, but it seems like I can't even talk to them without thinking about Avan with him around. He's just so amazing, his hair is amazing, everything about him! If only Vic wasn't dating him.

"Liz! What's wrong with you?" Mariah said awaking me from the wonderful daydream i was having; Avan and I lived on a beach house with our two beautiful, half canadian children. Wouldn't that be a dream come true? "N-Nothing! im fine!" I said hesitently, snapping my gaze away from Avan, who was staring at me too. 

"Okay," Avan said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," I said back, "So, hows the food?" I asked, and everyone mumbled that it was good and they liked it, "Thanks."

"So, what are you all doing tomorrow?" Mariah asked, "Because Wala, Ariana and I were thinking of hanging at Ari's house, anyone else."

"Sorry, I can't, I'm busy, but I promise I will make it up to you somehow," I said, I actually wasn't busy but I just didn't feel like leaving the house.

"Doing what?" Wala asked. Oh, so now what am I supposed to do? I don't lie, I don't like to lie, but it won't hurt to do it once though, right?

"Well, I'm actually heading over to my parents house," I lied.

"Oh, again?" Avan asked, oh crap, I forgot I went over yesterday, and I usually just go there once a week.

"Well, my mom said that since I didn't go visit often, because of my work and stuff, she wanted me to go over."

"Cool," Avan said finishing his food, I wonder what hes going to tomorrow.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked Avan, and if he says hes going to be with Vic-

"Oh, Vic and I are going to just hang out at hers," Avan replied, and I screamed on the inside, hes always with Vic, I wish he could just, at least TRY and give me more attention!

I really don't know what to do. I remember when I was dating Eric, and everything was actually going pretty good, but I never felt the same thing I felt for Avan to him, I want him, but I can't do anything, the only person i know here that actually thinks Avan and I look cute together, is Ariana, it probably would have helped if someone else did too!

"Hey, Avan are you and Vic dating?" Wala asked, I wonder why though, wouldn't Avan tell her. 

"No, actually," Avan said...WHAT? Their not dating? Oh, my god, I feel so stupid, I've always thought they were dating! Thank god Wala asked that, or else I would have never thougt I had a chance with him.

Wala's POV

Okay, so I already knew they weren't dating, but Ariana told me Liz thought they were datig, but if we want them to get together, she has to know she has a chance.

"Oh, really?" I asked, acting totally oblivious, "You never told me, I thought you guys were."

"No, I would have told you!" Avan said and chucked slightly.

"Oh," I said, "So, you're dating Liz?" I asked trying to piss him off.

"Yes, ya I am SO dating Liz, because as you can see I'm holding her, and calling her baby, and doing everything a normal couple would do, so, we're totally dating!" Avan said sarcastically.

"Dam," I said, "Calm your hormones!" I defended.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way," Avan said looking down embarrased. 

"Its okay, I'm not mad!" I said laughing, then he laughed with me, and then we all started laughing.

Mariah's POV

I stopped laughing and realized "Wait, why are we laughing." I asked confused and looked around for an answer

"I really, don't know," Vic said and giggled slightly. 

"Okay, well i'll start cleaning up." Liz said getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen. "Um, I'll help you!" I said grabbing a random plate and following behind her.

I sat the plate down and went over to her by the sink, "Liz! I know you like Avan!" She looked at me surprised, "Why would you think that!" "I saw the way you were looking at him and you kept blushing everytime he said something to you!"

She went over to the door that led to the dining room and closed it, "Fine! i like him! Don't tell anyone, okay?" She whisper-yelled.

"What's in it for me?" I asked. It's not like nobody could figure out she liked him themselves or I would even tell anyone that didnt know, but I can get something good out of this!

"I'll go to that movie you've wanted to see with you sometime this week!" Yes! Didn't I tell you! "Okay!" I said excitedly.

Just then, Avan came into the room at perfect timing. "Hey, you need help?" he asked. Liz shook her head, "No" and i covered her mouth! "Yes, actually! I think Ari is about to go home because her show starts at 9!" I said hurrying out of the kitchen before they could ask me any questions. Ari doesn't have a show to watch, and I don't even think she's leaving, but they need some alone time.

Liz's POV 

Okay, this is awkward, why would Mariah do that? Oh, shes trying to kill me, right?

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "Whats up?"

"Can I ask you question?" He asked, not answering my question...rude!

"Um, sure," I said and turned around to look at him, okay, I feel this weird feeling in my stomach right now, and I don't know how to get rid of it.

"How do you impress a girl? Like, if the girl I like doesn't like me, what do i do?" Avan asked.

Okay, WHY is he asking me this? I've liked him since the day I met him which was about two years ago, and I didn't get really far with that crush! But, he doesn't know, and- wait a sec, he said hes trying to impress a girl, whos that girl? Aw, I knew he didn't like me... its probably Vic, as usual, all the guys are over her!

**Did you like it so far! We know it kind of just stopped there, but it's gonna get good!:D Please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back! And we didn't get that much reviews!:( So, I'm not going to update again until we have at least 3 views on this chapter! Thanks! Also,How was you all's Halloween!:)**

**And TheGrandeGillies: It was mostly LizGilliesFanForever, I did like a little less than half of this one, so give the credit to her! I owe her A LOT on the next chapter!:D**

**But here it is!**

Chapter 2

Avan's POV

Okay, I honestly don't know why I asked that, but, I just wanted to know! Don't blame me, blame- I don't know!

"Well," Liz said, first you should know what the girl likes, then like, if she likes flowers, then you get her flowers, and like send it to her with your name, or secret admirer," Liz said kind of zoning out, I guess trying to imagine how it would be, "Then, like it depends on who its for, so you have to ask her or someone she knows what she likes, then maybe you could come back to me. And, who is this girl?"

"Uhh-" I hesitated, "Y-you don't know her!"

"Okaaay," She said suspiciously dragging out the word, just then Wala came in.

"Hey, Avan, can I ask you something, like in private?" Wala asked raising an eyebrow, "Oh, and Liz, everyone just left, they told us to tell you bye, they had to go somewhere, they seemed to be in a rush, but Ari and Mariah are still here, so um, Avan I'll be waiting." I looked at Liz hopefully and she was smiling.

"Its okay!" Liz said brightly, "I don't need company," She giggled.

"Okay," I said opening the kitchen door, "You sure?"

"Of course, Avan," Liz said said drying her hands, "Your cousin just came, you need to spend time with her."

"Okay," I said, "Bye, I'll talk to you later." She said 'bye' back and I got out the kitchen to find Wala sitting on the couch watching T.V with Mariah and Ariana next to her. 

Bye Ari and Mariah." I said hugging them both. "Come on Wala." and I started heading to the door.

Mariah's POV

"Bye Wala!" I said giving her a quick hug, "Text me later tonight!"  
>"Okay," she replied, "bye Ari and Liz!" she said as Liz walked in the living room as they closed the door.<p>

I jumped over to where Liz was sitting on a chair and sat down on the floor in front of her, "Now, we can talk about Avaaaaaan!" Ari cut down the tv and scooted up towards us.

"Oh, god," Liz mumbled under her breath, "No." She said firmly after a while.

"Why?" Ari pouted, "How do you feel for him? Huh? Huh? Tell us!" She whined untill Liz finally agreed.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell you!" She groaned "You guys are SO annoying!" Ari and I laughed.

"Finally!" Ari and I said in unsion, "Okay, so first tell us when you started developing feelings for him untill the end!" I said excitedly Liz was finally going to let everything out.

"Okay, so, you know that time we first met him Ari?" Liz asked Ariana, and then told me all about the first time they met.

Liz's POV

(Flashback)

Yay! I'm going to be on the new T.V show Victorious! I'm so excited! I auditioned for the mean virl Jade West, and they called me a month later saying I got the part! So, I'll be hating on everyone, and my boufriends name is Beck, and I'm so protective of him, and I won't let any girl near him or flirt with him, then Ariana Grande (who I love so much, we were on 13 together) is playing Cat who's relationship to Jade is...I don't know, best friends? Close friends? Anyways, I'm now going to meet all the characters!

When I walked into set I saw Dan.

"Oh, hey Liz! Your here!" Dan said and led me to a room where the whole cast was, "Hey everybody, this is Liz Gillies, and she'll be playing Jade West "

"Hey," A girl came up to me, "I'm Daniella, Daniella Monet!" She seemed nice, well of course!

"Well, hi Daniella, nice to meet you," Then Victoria Justice came and greeted me, as well as a boy name Leon Thomas, and Matt Bennett. After we all talked for a while Ariana came, and finally, a boy named Avan Jogia. Wow, HOTTIE ALERT! Okay, all I can say is...wow. 

"Um hey, and you are who on the show?" I asked him. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes, "I play Beck. Who do you play?" Woah, HE would be my "boyfriend"! And if I read the script right, I would be kissing him multiple times. Yes, Im already loving this!

(end of flashback)

Ariana's POV

"Aww, it sounds even cuter now!" I said. I was there, but I didnt know what Liz was thinking about him!

"Thats so sweet! Amd you couldn't even think to call a friend when that happens!" Mariah asked. Liz and I both laughed.

"Well Im sorry youve never even came to see me until you move up here!"Liz replied laughing.

I stood up, "Well we should get going.."

Mariah stood up in front of me, "Please can we stay Ari! At least for a few minutes! I havent got to see either of you!" she pleaded

I looked at Liz and she nodded, "She has a point, you guys can just spend the night here tonight. But no more talk about Avan!"

"Yay a sleepover! And we cant promise that!" Mariah said plopping in the chair on top of Liz.

"Get off of me kid!" she said pushing her off playfully.

Mariah's phone started vibrating, which meant she had a text. It was from Wala. "Wala said shes talking to Avan about Liz!"

Wala's POV 

Avan and I just got home and I automatically started talking about Liz. "Avan, remember when you told me through the PHONE that you liked Liz? And I promised not to tell anyone?"

"Yeeees?" Avan said looking confused, "You didn't tell snyone, did you?"

"Huh?" I asked, "You know THATS not important, but, are you going to ask her out?" I asked hoping and crossing my fingers behind my back that he days yes.

"Actually," he said, "I want HER to make the first move." WHAT?

"You idiot!" I punched him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down!" He said laughing, and I decided to text Mariah telling her Avan and I were talking about Liz. "Okay, seriously Wala, why are ws talking about Liz?" Mariah texted me back saying they just finished talking about Avan and she 100% surepy likes him, and Itexted back saying Avan does too!

"Because, if YOU get a girlfriend, then I wouldn't look like a girl who has such a hot cousin with NO girlfriend! Isn't that odd? Plus, I think you guys make the cutest couple! You know, cause' you guys just...fit!" I said smiling widely at the end.

Avan's POV

Okay, this is so awkward, why can't she say this to Liz? And like, make her like me? You know what? I'm going to try to change the subject.

"Hey, Wala, remember that guy you had a crush on?" I made up, because I think she might have told me something like this before.

"Aw, yes!" She smiled going into another world, "He was so cute, and his hair was awesome, and I got to touch it," She squeeled, "Oh, and- wait a sec I never told you about ANY of my crushes!" Holy, crap! 

"Well-, um," I hesitated, "You, you uh,-"

"You just don't wanna talk about Liz!" Wala smirking, "Right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No!" I said making a confused face, "What are you talking about?"

"Ha, yeah, you can't fool me," Wala said, she may be nice, but she never drops a subject, and if she does she'll go back to it, whether you like it or not, "So, tell me you'll ask her out, and I'll leave you alone, deal?" Okay, shes not winning this time!

"No," I said, "No deal," I smiled evily.

"WHAT?" She asked, "Plaeeaasseee?" She begged, "For meeeee," She made her puppy dog face, yeah, the last time I fell for that, she made me buy her a phone, and she was 8, AND she broke it the next month!

"No, I'm NOT falling for that, and I most definatly, will NOT ask her out!" 

Liz's POV

"No I'm not asking him out!" i said getting some of my pajamas for Ari and Mariah for the night. And I was NOT letting them use their puppy dog eyes on me. It was hard not to, but i managed!

"Pleaseeeeee Liz! Or at least talk to him, and not through other people!" Mariah begged as I tossed her a tank top and shorts.

"Thanks, and you know what would make me happier than staying with you guys!" she said standing up.

"what?" I said, curious what she was going to say.

"If you went out with Avan!" she called as she disappeared into the bathroom. I knew she was going to say that!

I gave Ari her clothes and sat on the bed so we could talk until Mariah got out of the bathroom.

"Can you really tell I like Avan?" I asked her.

Umm, yeah." she said. Urgh, why am i so easy to see right through! "Well, it takes a while to figure out right? Do you think Avan can tell?" I asked as I thought to myself. He hopefully doesnt.

"No, its kind of easy to tell when your near him, but it looks like he doesnt notice it." Thank God!

Mariah came out of the bathroom, "Um I dont think these fit very well." she said as the shorts she had on were falling to the ground and the tank top showed everything. Ari and I both laughed and I handed her a tee shirt that I knew was too small for me but would fit her perfectly. As for the shorts, we had to get an elastic band, and tie it to the side of them.

She put on the other shirt and it managed to fit. Then Ari went in the bathroom and Mariah sat on the bed next to me, wanting to talk more about me going out with Avan. This is going to be a lonnnnggg night.

Wala's POV

So, I texted Mariah, telling her good night, ya as if I'm going to bed and dropping the Liz subject.

"Hey Avan?" I said thinking, "What makes you like Liz?"

"Well, you know," He said, and I nodded for him to continue, "Shes, Liz, and shes beautiful, and attractive, and amazing, and gorgeous, and has some awesome smile, oh, and her laugh, and-"

"Okaaaay!" I cut him off, widening m eyes and smiling, "I get it! A simple 'everything about her' would've been okay. So now tell me, do you think she likes you?"

"Who Liz, what, whu would she?" Avan asked, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't!"

"Haha, oh, well then if you think that, then why are you trying to make her jealous with Vic? Smart one." I said sarcastically, "You know, maybe I should ask her one day if she does-"

"No!" He cut me off, ".ask! This would ruin my plan!" What?

"But," I started, "If I ask her, then you could go on with your plan!"

"Oh, your planning to tell me?" He laughed, "I thought you weren't!" I laughed with him, "Okay, its time to go to bed, its getting late. I groaned but went to bed anyways.

"Good night, Avan!" I said, "Love you!"

"Night, Wala," He came over and kissed my forehead, "Love you too lil cuz!"

The next day, Mariah, Liz and Ari invited Wala to come over to Liz's house.

Mariah's POV

The next day, Liz Ari and I invited Wala to come over to Liz's house. The doorbell rang and I ran to go open it. "Hey Mariah!" Wala said hugging me.

"Hey, Wala!" I said hugging her back, when she pulled away, I led her to the living room where Ari sat waiting for us.

"Hey, Ariana!" Wala waved at Ariana, and shewaved back.

"Hey, Wala!" Ariana said cheerfully, we looked around for Liz, "Oh ya, Liz's in the bathroom." We nodded our heads. "So? Wala did you and Avan talk about?" Ariana asked.

"Yes!" Wala smiled, "And he definatly likes her, of course! Oh, and apparantly I'm supposed to ask Liz if she likes him back!" Wala exclaimed overly excited, "So, did you guys talk to Liz?" Ari and I nodded.

"Yup!" I said, "And she obviously likes him back! And we're trying to make her ask him out.

"Yes!" Ariana said, "Hehe, maybe we could lock them in a dark room Like what people do to hook their friends up!" We all laughed.

Liz's POV

I heard EVERYthing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! We put this chapter up pretty fast this time! Hope you like it!**

**And also, to all of the readers out their of my other story, The story of Bade, I want to tell you that I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but I will update eventually! I haven't gotten around to finish the chapter yet because my time on a computer is limited, and the only time I'm on a computer is updating this story. But I promise you that I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Enough with my babbling, here's the story!**

Chapter 3

Liz's POV

I heard EVERYthing! How? Well, lets just say, they have really loud voices!

So, Avan likes me? No, I don't believe them!

Okay, so you know what? When Avan comes to pick Wala up, I'm going to tell him my feelings for him! But, now I have to deal with these three girls, who are obsessed with us, and would do anything to get us to be together. I walked out of the bathroom and saw them whispering, oh, so NOW they decide to whisper?

"Heyy!" I exclaimed, "Hi, Wala."

"Oh!" She shouted smiling like she was hiding something, "Hey, Liz!"

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked acting like I didn't know to what they were talking about, "Sharing secrets?"

"Nope!" Mariah popped out of the blue, "Nothing new! Just bout' you and Avan." I groaned.

"Ughhh, don't you guys have anything ELSE to talk about?" They all shook their heads 'no'. "Fine, I said, what else do you wanna know?"

"Do you like him, like, for sure?" Ariana asked, "Because, I think he might ask you out!"

"Hey, do you guys wanna know what I'm gonna do?" They all smiled and nodded their heads like little children, "Okay, well, I, when he comes to pick up Wala, will tell him how I feel about him!" 

They all screamed and hugged me, wow, these girls have serious problems!

"Oh, my god!" Wala had a huge smile plastered face.

"I can't believe it!" Mariah hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe untill I pulled away. They all calmed down and Ariana spoke,

"Okay, I know your going to feel all awkward, and not so sure, but just watch and you'll do great!" Wala and Mariah nodded their heads in agreement, "So, I can't till' he comes!"

"Okay, maybe we should start talking about something else?" I asked trying to change the subject because I don't want to be the only talk here, their trying to tell me not to feel nervous but by them telling me, I have a feeling their making me MORE nervous!

They all groaned at what I said but agreed anyway. The time flew by pretty fast, we Mariah and Wala talked about what happened on their way here, and Ariana talked about where her and I went and what we did there, I just listened and tried to stop imagining what was going to happen when Avan came. And finally, he came! We all, for some reason, went to open the door.

"Hey, Avan!" Wala hugged him, and he hugged back, oh how I wish that was me, even though I'm pretty sure we've hugged before.

"Hey!" Avan said to all of us, "Whats up?" All three of the girls looked at me.

"Hey, I think I forgot my phone on the couch," Wala said, hehe, crap! "Ariana, Mariah, can you help me find it?"

"Sure!" They said in unsion, ya, just leave me here, alone, with Avan...okay, what, the, hell! 

"Uh...hey." He said ackwardly. "They just love leaving us alone dont they?"

I giggled, "yeah..but theurs something I have to tell you." Oh no, here's the scary part.

"Shoot"

"Okay, well" Then I started talking fast, "I like you alot and Mariah and Ari and Wala keep talking about how we would be perfect but i dont know because im worried you dont like back."

I saw him trying to process what I said, "Woah, wait, You like me?" 

I looked at the ground, "Um...yeah. You dont like me back do you?"I said hopelessly.

"Actually, I do. I was nervous to tell you." Woah, what! He likes me back! I think I believe them now!

"But what about what you asked me yesterday at dinner? About What a girl would like? That wasn't about me, was it?" No, it couldn't have been!

"Yes, it was. Ive been trying to impress you." He said, "Ever since we first met."

I was surprised, "Really? I've been trying to impress YOU since we first met!" 

Oh my god!" Beck said excitedly and hugged me, "I can't believe it, this is like a dream come true!" We both laughed.

Avan's POV

What? I am SO confused right now, and happy at the same time! It's just I never thougt it was going to happen you know? I thought that she wouldn't like me back, because this just doesn't seem real! I'm not dreaming am I? I hope I'm not though, that would just feel awkward.

"Well, I think we put them into pressure and they told their feelings!" Ariana shouted proudly from the door, with Wala and Mariah next to her, okay, when did they get here?

"When did you guys get here?" Liz asked, I guess she had the same question in mind.

"Oh, we were listening the whole time!" Wala exclaimed, "And, it was so cute!"

"Yeah we were!" Mariah said happily, then her face went serious, "You guys are dating now aren't you?" She raised both her eyebrows. 

Liz and I looked at each other, "I dont know, are we?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me Liz?" I said hopeful.

"Yes, I will!" She said jumping into my arms, kissing me. Oh yeah!

We kept kissing until we heard an aww from the three girls watching us. 

All five of us stared a eachother and didn't know what to say untill liz broke the silence.

"Awks..." She said smiling awkwardly, "Okay, I need to take everything through," She took a deep breath, "Okay, so I like Avan and Avan likes me, now the secret has been reveiled to everyone and we're dating!" She smiled lookinh at each of out smiling faces.

"Pretty much!" I said and we locked eyes untill she looked away, "Okay, Wala, lets go," She nodded her head, okay, now I have to deal with Wala blabbling on about Liz and I and how we should have been dating long ago and how shes so excited we're finally dating and blah blah blah!

**You like it? Sorry it's a little shorter than the last two chapters, but we'll make it up to you! And thank you everyone for the reviews and hope we can get a lot more!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back again people! We were supposed to get this up sooner but we both got backed up in homework and school, then I sprained my wrist!:/ But my wrist is getting better and our homework and everything is okay (for now!) Also, if we don't update before (hopefully we will), Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Here's your present!**

Chapter 4

Liz's POV

Avan and I have been dating for a week now, and the word has gotten around. Apparently everyone is happy...yay! I actually already knew lots of people wanted Avan and I to start dating, but does it hurt to act like you don't? Well, anyway, Avan's coming over tonight and I want this to be a night with no friends, wait, aren't WE friends? Whatever, we are a bit closer...!

I was with Ariana, Mariah, Wala, Victoria and Daniella, we were just hanging. I don't even know what the guys were doing! Doing guys stuff I guess. All the girls left and Avan was coming over! I'm really excited, and nervous for some reason!

I told him I would make dinner, so I started to make spaghetti. He said he liked it. I put the noodles in the pot when the water started to boil, and made the sauce.

Then I sat on the couch wondering how this would be until he opened the door, "knock knock!" He came over to me as I stood up, "Hey baby" I kissed him which quickly turned into a make out session. This is WAY better than kissing him as Jade! We kissed for a while, until I heard a sizzling noise in the kitchen.

I broke apart from him, "The spaghetti!" I ran into the kitchen to see the noodles on fire on the stove! I started panicking, "Oh my God" I screamed. Avan rushed in and turned the stove off.

Oh yeah, didn't think of that! He took them off the stove as the fire started to die down and had to dump them down the sink.

"Poor noodles" I said and we both started laughing. "So, you want to just go out to eat?" He asked me. "Sure!" I said as I put the sauce that was on the stove in the refrigerator, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door with his arm around me.

We decided to go to Olive Garden and sat down at a table. "Well, that was an interesting dinner you made at your house!" He said laughing. "Yes, it was!" I replied.

Just then, I saw three familiar looking girls walk in the restaurant. That can't be who I think it is. "Avan, did Wala go to Ari's house after she left mine?" I asked him, looking closer at the girls who were coming towards to sit at a table.

"Yeah, why?" before I could answer the girls came over, where they spying on us or something?

"Hey," I said confused, "I thought you guys were at Ari's house?"

"Oh ya," Mariah said, "We decided to go out for dinner, and, I, guess you did too?"

"No, actually," Avan said, "We," He held my hand, "Were busy doing something and the food caught on fire, so we decided to go out for dinner." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Cool," Ariana said, smirking, "Well, we'll go take a seat now!" Her and the girls headed to another table.

Ariana's POV

Oh, my god!" Wala screeched, "Their so close already!" I have to agree with her!

"So, true," I said and Mariah nodded her head in agreement, "How close do you think they'll get?" I questioned, and don't ask me, I just wanted to know!

"Uhh, I don't know!" Mariah laughed, "But I hope they get closer, it'll give us more hope." More hope? For what? What is she talking about?

"More hope for what?" Wala asked confused, "Are you actually thinking like that?" Wala smirked. Okay, I never imagined these girls thinking like that, but I can't blame em'!  
>Nov 08th, 3:10pm<p>

"Well..." Mariah trailed off, "I guess..." Wala and I laughed.

"Its okay," Wala said, "We all think like that sometimes, nothing to be embarrased about, you know? Imagine Avan and Liz...oh, my god, Liz and Avan having sex, that looks, I really don't know!"

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" Mariah asked raising an eyebrow, "And Wala you have some dirty a** mind!" Wala smirked.

"Ya, lets talk abooooout..." I started, but I didn't know what to talk about, I hate when this happens, "Um, maybe we should-" I was cut off.

"Lets talk about who makes a great couple with each other that we all know!" Mariah suggested, of course, Mariah is a matchmaker, she's always babbling on about who makes a great couple. "I still can't decide whether you should go with Matt or Leon!"

"Oh god," I said, "Why not someone else, like you! I think you should be with, uhh someone help me out."

"Johnny!" Wala shouted just loud enough for the whole restaurant to turn around and see that, oh look its Ariana Grande, and right beside her is the new couple on Victorious, Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia! Although Johnny and Mariah really do make a good couple, anyway, here, right now there are people waiting in line to get autographs! Oh, joy, I don't know if that's sarcasm or not.

Liz looked at us from the table beside us "Thanks Wala!" She said jokingly. "I'm sorry! I was just talking!" she said defensively, and us five started laughing.

Liz's POV

Every time a fan would call Avan hot and cute or say "I want him, he's mine" and "Oh, he's so cute I wanna eat him!" or anything like that, I would get really jealous, and he's the only guy who I would get jealous for! Its just, Avan doesn't know I'm jealous, and maybe its better that way?

A little girl was next in line for me and she looked really shy, aww! She had tan skin, light brown hair, and grey eyes. "Hey," I said and she just nodded. "What do you need?" She held out a piece of paper and pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked so quietly, if she wasn't so close to me I wouldn't be able to hear her from all the noise of fans crying and screaming and shouting and shoving.

"Sure," I took the paper and signed it, "What's your name?" I asked giving her the paper and pen back.

"Alison," She said and smiled slightly and I smiled even wider, she was so cute.

"How old are you?" I asked and looked at how small she was.

"I'm seven." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"Alison!" I heard somewhere in the crowd, "Alison baby, where are you?" I think it was her mother. Alison kissed my hand, and said a quick 'bye' and ran off to get to her mother. That kid was so cute, I wonder if Avan and I would be together long enough to get a child! 

I got snapped out of my thoughts when Mariah yelled to me, "Dude! Me and Wala even have fans because we hang out with yall!" Ari slid her a piece of paper from someone she started signing it. I laughed and went on with the next person in the line that magically gotten about 2 times bigger than before! I think some of the people called their friends or something. 

"Wow, okay this is getting out of control!" Ariana breathed, "May you all please form a line?" Ariana shouted so everyone could hear.

"May you all please?" I mocked, and she hit my arm playfully, and Avan chuckled.

"Okay," Wala whispered loudly to Mariah so she could hear, "Why do people want my autograph? Are they gonna go around to people and go like, "Hey look everyone, I got Liz Gillis and Ariana Grande's friends, and Avan Jogia's cousins autographs! How cool is that"? I'm not even famous! And I forgot my signature so I put random ones for everyone!" She looked worried, "I'm so not used to this!"

"Me either!" Mariah said, "It feels weird, how do these famous people get used to it!"

It's easy! Its fun too! Do it for a few weeks and you'll get used to it!" I told them, and Ari nodded in agreement.

The line finally died down and there was only a few people left. A boy that was about 4 or 5 came up to Avan and I, "Do you guys love each other?" he asked curiously. I turned to Avan, who was running his hand through his hair. He looks so hot when he does that.

"Yes, we do." He said and the little boy sighed, "Aww, I love her! She's pretty" He walked away sadly and I went after him, "Ill still be you girlfriend." I whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled widely and ran off to tell his mom.

I walked back to our table and sat down again, and Avan put his arm around me, "Oh so your cheating on me with a four year old?" he said playfully. I laughed, "Well did you see how sad he was! And he was adorable!"

Wala looked at me, "And did anyone else notice that he looked like Avan and Liz put together?" The three girls raised their hands, along with the remaining fans.

"No he didn't!" Me and Avan said at the same time. With that, Mariah got up and went to the table the little boy was at. I saw her saying something to his mom and walk back over with him holding her hand. "See? He looks like them!" She said pointing to me and Avan. Dang, he really did. Which makes me want a kid with Avan even more!

"Okay, I guess he really does," I agreed.

"But not that much!" Avan added and I nodded my head in agreement. They all groaned, "I'm serious! He doesn't look that much like us just because he has tan skin and dark brown hair and blue eyes!"

"Yes, that's a perfect combination of you two!" Ariana said "And he has Liz's facial features!"

"Okay, no he does not have my facial features," I said, I mean the mid is adorable buy if Avan and I have a child then I would want people to compare him with us, this is just a random fan, like Alison, although I wonder what the kids name is. "And what's your name honey?"

"My name is Sammy," The kid said adorably, "And-and I love you."

"Awwww," Everyone said, "He's so cute!" Wow, little kids really do love me! Why, I really don't know why, their usually scared, but I guess the guys are trying to act like Beck, and not be scared of Jade.

"I'm serious!" He said like it was a bad thing to 'aw', "She's hot."

We all laughed, I officially love this kid! He is cute, he loves me and I love him, okay this sounds like he's some 18 year old guy who I love like Avan but this kid, I want a future kid exactly like him! Too cute.  
>Yesterday, 6:42pm<p>

Although if I get a kid, will I be known as a **? A **? I will lose lots of fans and I'll get replaced on Victorious! But, I can't help but feel like I need something big, important that Avan will need to stay with me for. But, I'm 18, I mean, lots of girls get pregnant at around 18-19, at least I'm not 15-16. Plus, if I ever get pregnant, I wouldn't consider getting an abortion, I'm totally against it. And Avan's obviously not the type of guy who would leave a girl after getting her pregnant. Okay, why am I thinking about this? I'm not planning on getting a kid around now, but maybe when Victorious ends, and after I get married?

By now everyone was gone and they got their autographs. "I think we should be heading home." I said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, lets go," And held my hand, and squeezed it lightly," Bye everyone," We said in unison.

"Bye," They all said, and we headed out at the same time, my life is actually going better than I expected!

**Did you like it! If you did press the amazing button at the bottom!:D Have a GREAT day!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyooooo! Its chapter 5!:D Enjoy peoples!**

Mariah's POV

Wala and I haven't really spent time alone together ever since we got here and I called her over when Liz and Ari were asleep. She knocked on the door and I opened it.

"Hey," She said, "Sorry we haven't spent so much time alone, with Avan, and Liz, and Ari, it was all too crazy." She hugged me.

"Its alright," I said, "And I was thinking I could call you over, and how did you get here? I mean isn't Avan asleep? Its 3:00 in the morning."

"Oh," She giggled, "I snuck out and ran over!" I shook my head and led her to the couch, "So, how is it sleeping over here?" Wala asked, and we sat and talked for about 2 hours, untill we saw the door open and someone sneaking in, what?

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" I whisper screamed to Wala, and she nodded her head looking scared but she got up and ran over to the person before they sprinted upstairs.

"Who is this?" Wala shouted up, she ran to the person, "Ariana?"

"What?" I asked, I was so confused, "Whats going on? Where were you? I thought you were sleeping? In your room? Its like 5:00!"

"Shhhh," She whispered, "Your gonna wake Liz up!"

"Or is she gone too?" I asked, "Okay tell me where you were!"

"Okay," She sighed, "I was at Matt's house, Wala and I both gasped, "We started dating secretly like, 2 months ago, no one knows, except Liz, and I'm telling you guys this easily because I trust you guys! You cannot tell ANYone!" We both nodded.

"Wow, your dating Matt?" Wala screeched, causing Liz to run down the stairs.

"Whats going on? Ariana why aren't you in your PJ's? Wala why are you here? Mariah why are you all downstairs? What time is it? Somebody PLEASE tell me whats going on!"

"Wait, one more question!" Ariana said, "Wala why do you have such a loud voice?" Wala laughed.

"Yeah, I've always had a loud voice, haha, remember what happened at the resteraunt?" Wala said, "And, well I came here because Mariah's my best friend and we've never spent time together alone ever since we got here."

"And, I'm not in my PJ's or in my room because of, the Matt thing, and I was over at his." Liz nodded in understandement.

"And, so we saw Ariana running in here and we thought she was like a serial killer!" I said.

Liz nodded and laughed, "Okay. Well I dont think shes a serial killer, unless she seriously has problems, so come to bed. Wala, I guess you can sleep here for ."

"No!" Wala shouted, "I can't! Avan...doesn't know I'm here. I kind of...ran over here!" Liz's eyes widened, "You ran all the way here?" "Well, I took a bus then ran the rest of the way." Liz shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Woah, okay, well I can drive you home."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Mariah and Ari." she said walking to the door with Liz, who was still in her PJ's, and closing the door.

Liz's POV

So, I'm driving Wala back home to Avan's house. I hope I can see Avan, I need to see him! When we got into the circular driveway, I got out with Wala, "Im gonna see if Avan's awake."

"Aww," Wala said, "You wanna go see if Avan's awake!" I smiled with her. We went into the house and heard Avan yelling for Wala.

"Wala?" Avan shouted, "Oh, god WALA!" He yelled, "Where are you?"

"Oh, my god!" Wala mumbled worried, she pulled me by the arm further in to the house and I accidently bumped into a chair and fell with a thud.

"Oww!" I whispered and Wala helped me up. Uh-oh, I think Avan heard! Oh, crap!

"Who's there?" Avan ran into the dining room, where we were, and he saw Wala first, "Oh Wala, you're still alive!" He hugged her relieved, and he saw me, "Liz!" He hugged me too, "Why are you here, in your PJ's?"

"Long story!" I said, "Maybe you should pay more attention to where your little cousin goes next time-"

"I'm not little!" Wala cut me off, "I'm 14, only 4 years younger than you!"

"I was joking!" I said and laughed a little, "And, Wala, can you explain everything to Avan later, I need to talk to him," She seemed to get the point and she ran upstairs. Now it was just me, and Avan!

"Hey babe" I said as he gave me a kiss, "She was at my house. Her and Mariah devised some secret plan or something!"

He chuckled as he led me to his bedroom, "Im glad you here though, so I can do this." he said as he pulled me into a kiss. Thank you Wala! She needs to sneak over more!

Avan's POV

Okay, Liz and I were in some heated make-out sesion in my house, and it felt so good. But I feel like something is going to happen, I mean I really want her...

" Avan?" Liz pulled away from me, and I nodded for her to continue, "I love you," She breathed.

"I love you too Liz, with all my heart," She pulled me in for another kiss and then pulled my shirt off in the middle of her kisses. Wait, what is she doing? Isn't she still a virgin? "Liz, a-are you sure? I don't wanna take something special away from you."

"100% sure!" She said pulling her shirt off, "I want this Avan, I was just waiting for the right guy. And this is both our first times so, I guess I won't get pregnant," Okay, I'm actually NOT a virgin but I told her I was so I'll go with the plan and hope for the best. I kissed her neck and she unziped my pants, oh god, I really want her. I unclasped her bra and she pulled down my pants. I looked down at her and saw she already took her jeans off. I was in just my boxers and she was in justher panties, so I cupped her breasts and sucked and squeezed on them.

"Liz, this is it, your gonna loose your virginity, and, you want this?" I asked, and she nodded pulling my boxers down, after that, lets just say we had a really good night! She lost her virginity, and no one knew- like, no one!

Wala's POV

Okay, all I know is that theres something going on in Avan's bedroom! I hear two people talking and whispering, Avan's bedroom is right next to mine, like RIGHT next to it. And did Liz leave? I looked outside my window and saw that her car was still their...oh no, they are NOT doing what I think they are! Oh, my god. Okay, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to Avan about this later.

I woke up 5 hours later and it was 10:00 AM. I peeked through Avan's door, and there, I saw...a shirtless Avan, alone. But, if Liz was here, I think she left later on. Avan moved a bit so I shut his door, but accidently too hard he actually woke up, so I ran downstairs. I heard Avan opening the door to his bathroom so I texted my parents telling them good morning...what don't you guys text your parents good morning when you don't live with them anymore? Anyway, then I was about to tell Mariah and Ariana what happened but I decided that maybe they didn't want anyone to know, Avan's my cousin, and if Liz wants her friends to know, she should be the one to tell them.

Avan finally came down, "Good morning Wala!" He said and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning!" I said smiling widely, "So, I'm so sorry I snuck out this morning!"

"I was so worried Wala," He said looking worried, "Don't run away like that, again!" I nodded my head.

"Uh, Avan?" I asked, and he nodded for me to continue, "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure," He said, "What is it?"

"What time did Liz leave?" I couldn't help but ask.

"W-what kinda question is that? He stammered.

Avan's POV

W-what kinda question is that?" I asked nervously, "She left after you went up to sleep."

"Oh really?" She asked, what was wrong with her? Was she on to me? "Are you sure you two didn't go upstairs?" She asked suspiciously.

Oh crap! I really shouldn't lie to her, ""We went upstairs." I said shamefully.

"and what'd you do?" she said, talking to me like I was 5. "Promise ypou won't tell anyone?" She nodded amd I continued, "We um, had sex, but you can NOT tell anyone! Not even Mariah or Liz!

It looked like she already knew, "I wasnt planning to tell anyway. They'll only find out if you or Liz tell them." Whew, Wala usually keeps her promises, so i hope this time she will too.

"But, uh, Avan are you a virgin?" Wala asked, "Well I know your not NOW but, were you before you guys did it?"

"No," I answered truthfully, "But she was." Wala gasped.

"Wait!" Wala's eyes widened, "Your telling me you had sex before and you tell me this now? And with who did you have sex with?"

"Wala, you were too young to know!" I exclaimed, "And I had it w-with Miley at her birthday party."

"Oh my god," Wala said, "You lost your virginity with that-that slut? And how old were you? Cause apparantly I was too young!"

"I was 17 and you were 11." I said, "And, no one knows about this except Vic."

"And Miley, and you, and me now!" She said jokingly

"Dont be a smartass" I rolled my eyes playfully.

Liz POV

I walked into the house at 8:00 AM, wow I stayed there for like 2 hours. I saw that Mariah and Ariana were eating breakfast.

"Hey Liz, what took you so long?" Ariana asked, "Obstacle?"

"Y-yeah," I studdered, "So, what are you guys eating?" I changed the subject.

"Bread and eggs," Mariah said suspiciously, "And, sorry your allergic."

"Its alright," I said, "I'm not hungry." I ran upsatirs and into my room before they start asking "what" obstacles. I didn't know what to do! Lie to them whenever they ask me, or just tell them?

A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I layed down quickly and pretended to be asleep.

I heard the door open, "Liz? Your not sleeping! You just came up here!" It was Mariah. She shook me until I finally gave up my act and sat up.

She sat down next to me, "What obstacle were you talking about?" I shook my head, "I dont feel like talking right now."

"Please Liz!" She pleaded nudging me,pulling out her puppy dog eyes, "Whats wrong?" I sighed, she really did have a way of getting things out of me, "Fine, Ill tell you, but no telling!" She nodded and i continued, "Avan and I, well, did it."

**Oooooohh! How do you think Mariah, well I, will take it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry we didn't get this up sooner, we had a writer's block and a very emotional breakdown! Who knew not talking to each other for a week straight would lead to us both crying and pouring out our feelings! Haha! Here's the chapter!**

"What?" Mariah yelled shocked, "You went to take Wala home and ended up sleeping with Avan?" I nodded, "Are you going to tell Ari?" She got up and crossed the room to get her cell phone off of my dresser and started texting who I think was Wala.

"Not yet. I mean it like JUST happened! I'm not going to tell the whole world yet."

But she's your best friend." Mariah said, looked at me for what felt like ages, and walked out of the room to keep me thinking.

Well, I mean I was saying the truth, we JUST did it, and I'll tell her when I'm ready. I'm pretty sure Avan didn't tell Vic, or Leon or anything, maybe Wala knows but its only four people that know. Not even our best friends, but we can keep just ONE thing away from them, I mean, it would be better for everyone.

I decided to go to sleep now, I never really slept properly for such a long time, everything has been hectic. 

The next day, I woke up, and remembered we had to go film a few scenes on set. So I took a quick shower, changed, ran downstairs and was met by Ariana making breakfast for her and Mariah, looks like I'm eating cereal, the usual.

"Morning!" Ariana and Mariah said in unison.

"Good morning!" I replied, and gave Mariah a 'You didn't say anything, did you?' look and she shook her head, so I nodded mine.

After we ate breakfast, we asked Mariah if she wanted to come with us to set.

"Nah," She said, "Wala and I have to, do something." I looked at her suspiciously. 

"Um, okay." Ariana said confused and then carried on with getting ready.

"Are you sure? You can just meet there and hang out in my dressing room." I asked her to which she just shook her head, "No, we have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Ariana asked her, putting on her shoes. "Somewhere!" Mariah said quickly, running upstairs to call Wala.

I shook my head, "Whatever! We're leaving!" I yelled up the stairs and headed out the door with Ari to my car. What ever she and Wala are going to do must be interesting. 

Mariah's POV

So I ran up the stairs and took my phone out, dialed Wala's number and when I heard the door close with a bang, meaning Liz and Ari were out, I pressed talk and Wala answered in the middle of the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey it's me, Mariah, so are you getting ready?

"Yup. I'm just getting my shoes on!"

"Okay, I'll head there right now! See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that I ran back down the steps and quickly put my shoes on, heading to the near ice cream shop!

At the Shop

I was waiting for Wala at the shop, when I heard a door dangiling and in came Wala, and she headed to our table.

"Hey!" She said smiley.

"Heyy!" I said pulling her down to her seat.

"So Liz told you eh?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes!" I said, "But she still won't tell Ariana!"

"Why?" She frowned, "I mean she DESERVES to know! Liz was the first to know about her and Matt hooking up!"

"I know! But maybe she has a reason she's not telling Ariana?" I said suspiciously.

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't?" She said thinking, "I think we should talk to her, you know try getting her to tell."

"Yeah, we really should, but when?" I asked.

"When they come back, I'm going over to your house, I told Avan I might not come right back home when they come back."

"Okay."

"So,"

"So,"

Wala got up and pulled me with her, we finished our ice-cream, threw the mini cups out and ran out, "Okay, where do you wanna go?" Wala asked.

"I'm not sure." We were walking down the street when Wala tripped over a skateboard, I held my arm out to help her but it was too late! I already know Wala and she gets really scared over things like this, she might have fainted, so I bent down, and saw that she fell first on her head and was bleeding all around her face, and she fell unconsious! Over falling over a skateboard! I officially hate skateboards now, I dialed Avan's number.

Avan's POV

We just finished filming and I was in my dressing room, just walking out and I saw the cast so I rushed over to them.

"Hey, Avan." I heard them all say, just then my phone rang, Mariah.

"Hello?" She said worriedly, "Avan?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Okay, well Wala tripped and fell unconsious! People called the ambulance and I thought you should know! Please come over to the closest hospital to that ice-cream shop in downtown!"

"OH, MY GOD! I'm going there RIGHT now! Bye!" I hung up."

"Avan whats wrong? Where are you going?" I heard Liz ask behind me.

"Wala's in the hospital!" Was the last thing I said before getting into my car and to the hospital. 

I finally got to the hospital and saw Mariah sitting in the waiting room crying. I rushed over to her and she stood up, "Do you know if she's okay?" i asked her.

She shook her head "I don't know. They let me ride in the ambulance, but they wouldn't let me see her after that. She was bleeding a lot, Avan." she said crying, "I hate skateboards now."

"Wait, she fell on a skateboard!" I asked her to which she nodded to. I am so going to pick on Wala for that one, but I'm just worried about her health right now.

Just then Liz, Ari, Vic, Leon, Matt and Dan came in.

"What the hell happened! You ran out saying you were going to the hospital without what happened! What happened to Wala?" Liz said, well yelled.

Mariah walked over to my beautiful girlfriend, "We were walking from that ice-cream shop you showed me the other day and she tripped and fell on a skateboard unconsious!"

People finally started to realize 'Hey that's the entire cast of Victorious!' and started coming around us trying to get autographs for their kid or themselves or whoever.

"Not again!" Ariana groaned. She loves her fans, but she was a little too busy worrying about Wala to be taking care of fans.

The doctor came out after a few moments of people coming towards us, "Wala's family?"

We walked over to him and followed him to the room where Wala was laying in a bed with some scratches on her face 

We all rushed to her side, and stared at her, no one said anything, just stared, it was silent, until I heard "Hey everyone!" Wala said her mouth not being able to open up fully.

"Hey," We all mumbled after each other, we were asking our selves how tripping over a skateboard can cause THIS much damage!

"C-can you all stop staring at me like that? Its freaky." Wala said, so we all just nodded our heads and sat down on empty chairs, or backed away and leaned on the wall. "So, how are you guys?"

"You mean how are YOU?" Vic asked, "You just, fell off the skateboard?"

"I'm fine." Wala reassured her, then laughed, "No, I didn't fall OFF of the skateboard, too scared to go on one, but Mariah and I were walking and then there was a skateboard that I didn't see and I tripped and fell first on my head!"

"Aww," Liz said and put a sad face on, "Poor Wala!"

"Um, I don't need your guys' pity." Wala said, "And was that sarcasm?"

"No"

"It sounded like it."

"Well it wasn't"

"It looked like it."

"Well it wasn't"

"Okay guys stop." I said, getting annoyed.

"I was kidding." Wala said, "But I'm not sure if Liz was!"

"I was." Liz said deffensively.

Then I looked over to Matt and Ariana, and they were giggling at each other and holding hands, what a lovely couple, but why were they even here. They realized I was looking at them and stopped. I looked over at Leon, who was talking on his phone. I looked over at Dan who seemed to be thinking about something, then he spoke up.

"Something like this happened to my wife before, a long time ago."

Really?" Victoria asked, "When? How?"

"Yup!" Dan replied, "And well it was when me and her first met, and she JUST had told me she was a clutz and tripped over a trash can…it was sad…for her!"

"Wow."

"Poor lady."

"I hope she recovered fast."

"Did you laugh?"

I heard all around.

"No I didn't laugh." Dan chuckled.

"Oh." Mariah said.

"Well I'm hungry…" Matt said.

"Then go eat!" Liz said and pushed him and Ari out.

"Why did you do that?" Wala asked.

"Because they are hungry! They need to go eat!"

"Okay well maybe they could've gone out themseleves!"

"What if they were gonna stay?"

"Well I didn't want the place to be so crouded!"

"Okay well why does it matter to you! You could have gone out!"

"Well too bad I wanted to stay and—"

"Stop fighting!" I said.

"We're arguing not fighting!" Wala said in a "duh" tone.

"Whatever, same thing!" I said, "I don't eant my girlfriend, and cousin to be arguing all the time!"

"We won't be!" Wala said, "And I'm in a hospital bed, maybe she can show some respect!"

"Well maybe I don't WANT to!" She said.

"Okay, Liz, Wala, SHUT UP!" I shouted, they were getting on my nerves.

"And Wala you and I need to have a talk…" Mariah said…

"About? About me and Liz?" Wala asked, "About how we need to get along? Fun!" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Mariah said, "Because if you still wanna be my friend…then stop being a bitch."

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! What do you think is gonna happen! Review!**


End file.
